An Unusual Pair
by firefox53022
Summary: What do you get if you put a geek and a super popular girl together? Find out in this story! Sucky summary, I know, so just read it! YohXAnna HaoXAnna. Currently on Hiatus
1. Hey, I'm Yoh

An Unusual Pair

**An Unusual Pair**

**A Shaman King Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Sorry mates.**

**Author Note: Hey yall! I decided to try one of those alternate universe fics. Hope you enjoy ). This is a side story from Return of Hao. I'm doing it from Yoh's POV.**

* * *

"Asakura Yoh! Have you suddenly gained the ability to learn when you sleep?!" A loud, obnoxious voice interrupted the wonderful nap I'd been having. I groaned, sleepily rubbing my dark-brown eyes. I looked up to see the teacher glaring at me, and I smiled weakly.

"Hai." I said automatically, and the class roared with laughter. The teacher turned in interesting prune color, in my opinion, and stormed off, muttering about insolent boys.

I shrugged, not really phased, school was no big deal anyways, get my drift? Not when you've got big plans like me. I adjusted my gaudy orange headphones and almost immediately went back too sleep.

Yeah, I'm Asakura Yoh. You've probably heard of me. You haven't? Well, that's beside the point. I'm pretty much your everyday, average fifteen-year-old shaman. My friends are Manta, Horo Horo, and Tamao. I really like SOULBOB, and think the person who invented school should be given a slow death.

I'm normally a nice guy, but school? Come on, all it is a big torture chamber. I've got a twin brother, Hao, although technically he must be older then me, because he's the one inheriting our fathers huge estate.

I know this is the part were I'm supposed to admit I have evil thoughts of trying to murder Hao and take over and all that crap, but seriously, I'm cool with everything. Well, almost everything, but that's a different story.

Frankly, I'm rather glad Hao's getting the estate. This way, I can just freeload off my brother and not have to do any work. I'm a big fan of not doing any work.

By now you've probably realized I'm a dork and an idiot, and are planning to go to some other crappy fanfic that has me portrayed as a superhero or whatever. But I have my flaws, and I'm not afraid to admit it.

Like maybe the fact that Anna Kyoyouma is gorgeous and I've been crushing on her forever. Since third grade if my calculations are correct.

Well, I've said it. Happy now? I like Anna, the most popular and cute girl in tenth grade. No, not cute, bea-U-tiful. Ok, that was gay, but whatever. You may think I'm crazy; for one thing, she most likely doesn't even now my name, for another, Anna can be dangerous.

But I know, somewhere very, very deep, deep down inside that cold heart, Anna finds it in her to cuddle fuzzy animals and care about slackers like myself. Very deep. Of course, also the fact that my brother just happens to be dating her right now doesn't help, but I'm sure it'll all work out, eventually.

BRRRRRRRING! The bell's strident cry jerked me from my sleep, and I slowly forced myself up, not even I could avoid the call of lunch.

* * *

"Hey there little brother," Came a cheerful voice "How's it going?" I looked up to see my brother Hao grinning at me, dark eyes full of good humor. I slowly swallowed my noodles, and glanced at him.

"I'm not younger then you," I finally spoke up. "We're twins." Hao shrugged carelessly, looking slightly annoyed.

"Whatever." He said distantly, already beginning to move away.

"Hao! Will you hurry up?!" A harsh voice demanded, and I choked on my food. There stood Anna, in all her terrifying glory, glaring at Hao with narrowed, pale gold eyes. Did I ever mention that Anna's gorgeous?

Horo gave me a sympathetic look, while Tamao seemed slightly sad for some reason.

"Tough luck mate, chances are the likes of us will never get to hear someone like her talk to us. Unless it's to give her a tissue." Horo told me, and I couldn't help but grin at him. Manta shrugged in my direction.

"Look on the bright side, Yoh-kun. At least you're not three times smaller then natural." Manta pointed out, and I conceded to this point. Tamao spoke hesitantly.

"Maybe… maybe Anna's not the right person. Maybe you really like some one else." She suggested, and I cocked my head at her. Tamao and I had grown up together, but lately she'd been acting funny, and it made me nervous for some reason.

"Mmmhmmm, maybe." I told her, unconvinced, and Tamao looked slightly crestfallen. Horo grinned at me.

"Come on Yoh, let's go get seconds." He said, standing up. I followed obediently and while we walked, Horo gave me a serious look.

"Be careful around Tamao man, I think she's in one of those weird, delicate stages women go through." Horo told me, and I winced.

"We're not having another sex talk, right?" I asked, and someone made a gagging noise behind me. We both turned to see Tao Ren, who'd, in his surprise, spilled milk all over his shirt. He glared at Horo.

"What's your problem!? You should be a bit more careful!" Ren demanded, and Horo smirked.

"What's wrong, you mad that Yoh said-"He faltered, then blushed. I gave them both a weird look. Ren smirked, looking pleased.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Ren said bitingly, and I felt a flicker of annoyance. Last year, the two had been enemies, and had what could only be described as a war. Horo and all us geeks against Ren and all the rest, while Hao and Anna watched and laughed.

I really didn't want to be dragged into Horo's little vendetta, and decided to put a stop before it all started.

"You two Ok? If you're going to flirt, I want no part of it." I said impatiently, and Ren spilled more milk, while Horo looked dumbstruck.

"Hahaha, my little brothers all grown up," Came a voice, and I saw my brother, grinning broadly. "Come on Ren, let's go." Hao said, and Ren shot us both vehement looks. Horo punched the air, looking mutinous.

"I'm not taking any crap from that bastard this year, He snarled. "And I mean it, Ren's going down."

"He's not that bad, Onii-chan, in fact, he can be quite caring once you get to know him." The voice was of a higher register, and we both saw Horo's little sister, Pirikia. She was actually two years younger then our lot, but was smart enough to skip ahead. Popular and pretty, it was hard to think the two were related.

Horo scowled at Pirikia, looking annoyed.

"How can you back him up?!" He exclaimed. "He's a spoiled rich brat!" Horo caught my expression and hurriedly revised what he'd said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with spoiled rich brats." He told me, and I smiled wryly.

"Thanks man." I said dryly, and Horo, not catching the sarcasm, waved his hand.

"Not a problem." He said airily, but Pirikia gave me a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No, just a dumb thought." She said, then began to talk very fast and heatedly with her brother in the Ainu dialect.

I wasn't very good at languages, so I didn't bother listening, and went back before realizing I'd forgotten my second helping.

* * *

I jumped off the bus and raced down the street to our mansion of a house. I breathed in a lungful of freedom.

"A, such a nice day!" I exclaimed happily. "Amidamaru, why don't you come out?" I called, and my samurai spirit instantly appeared.

"Yoh-dono, how was your day?" He asked, and a grinned at him.

"Not bad Amidamaru, but let's not talk about school. I'd much rather stare at clouds, don't you agree?" I told him, and Amidamaru smiled softly.

"You're so carefree, Yoh-dono. Part of me wants to cry, while the other feels rather jealous." He admitted, and I blinked, touched.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I wanna listen to this awesome new SOULBOB cd I got." I said as we arrived to my favorite spot, a little hill with one large shady tree, perfect for cloud gazing, napping, and listening to music.

I flopped down majestically, while Amidamaru hovered beside me. I stared at the clouds for awhile, then dozed off. Unbeknownst to me, Amidamaru gave me a gentle, fatherly gaze.

"Good night, Yoh-dono." He said softly.

Neither of us realized it'd be awhile before I could sleep peacefully like this again.

**Author Note: Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	2. The Hell Inn

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Get it through your head!**

**Author Note: Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Ummm, can't think of anything to say, so, yeah. R&R please.**

* * *

I awoke slowly, feeling refreshed.

"Ahh, what a nice nap." I murmured, then felt my eyes widen as I realized my headphones were gone. I sat bolt upright, then relaxed again as I saw my headphones laying on my headstand.

I figured Amidamaru must have gotten someone to bring me in, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw that it was growing light outside.

"A long nap…" I said, sighing as I thought of going to school. The door banged open, and in stormed Hao. His expression surprised me, Hao looked slightly deranged.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and Hao glared at me.

"I'm fine," He spat "Get up, its time to get ready for school." I scrambled to comply, trying to figure what the heck was wrong with my normally unfazed brother.

I was soon to find out.

At school, everyone whispered about how the two most popular tenth graders, Hao Asakura and Anna Kyoyouma had broken up for some reason that no one seemed to know.

Hao was a total wreck. He blatantly refused to do anything the teachers said, and even shouted at Ren, who was his best friend. It was impossible for me to be happy with Hao so miserable, and I actually sat at his table, struggling in vain to mollify him.

"She's only a girl." I reasoned, and Hao shrugged, toying with his food.

I know, you're probably thinking, Yoh! This is your moment! Your golden ticket! Your whatever else you might call, but as I mentioned before, I'm a nice guy. I couldn't just walk up to Anna and ask her out…

Besides, I still had no idea how to approach Anna without looking like a total idiot.

"We're going to be starting a very important project today." Our teacher declared, and I groaned.

"Oh great," I moaned "Just what I need." You see, my father and I had made a deal- no, my father- yes my very own father!- threatened me with taking away my walkman if I didn't bring my science grade up to a C. A C!

Yes, I kid you not. I think it's an outrage, a scandal, but no one listens to me.

"This is probably your most important grade for the whole year. We'll be working on it all semester with a partner, though you'll also have to work on it out of school. Be prepared, the project costs 80 of your grade, and it'll make or break it." He warned, and I groaned again.

"You must do anything related to science, and must be worked on for up to 48 hours. I want a step-by-step progress report, and it better be good." The teacher paused, and gave me a long, hard, uncomfortable look.

"W-what?" I stammered defensively, and the teacher sighed, shaking her head.

"Anyway, Asakura Yoh will be partnered with Anna Kyoyouma."

Have you ever had something like this happen to you? Believe me, it's not something you easily forget. Time stands still, and its like, did that really just happen?

Okay, it really wasn't like that, but you get the gist. I was in shock, but it was Anna's reaction that was most surprising.

"NO!" She shouted, standing up, looking absolutely furious. "I refuse to be put with that idiot! He'll ruin my grade." I knew this wasn't the real reason; it was because I looked like Hao. The teacher frowned, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry Miss Kyoyouma, but the partners are final. You'll have to deal with it." The teacher said calmly, and Anna slowly sat down, looking livid. The teacher read off the other names, the only other noticeable one when Ren got put with Horo.

"No!" They both yowled, and it took awhile to calm them down. After that, it was time for us to get together with our partners and brainstorm. Anna sent me a bone-chilling stare, then sat in the desk next to mine.

"Right, I don't want to do this anymore then you do," Anna growled, pulling a sheet of paper and a pencil out. "So let's get this over with." I stared at her, trying not to let my brain go into a jam.

"Duhhh," I said dumbly, and Anna sent me a disgusted look.

"Right, I was thinking maybe we could do something with the electrical currents that go through our brains and muscles. You'll be the tester, and I'll write everything and…" Anna droned on, but I wasn't listening, to busy staring at her milky, well shaped legs.

"…Hey! Are you all right?!" Anna said, and I half snapped out of it. "Fine, fine." I mumbled, containing a gasp as her school skirt lifted up slightly, revealing a tantalizing portion of soft skin

It went on like that the rest of the hour, me staring, Anna talking. I don't think I took in a word she was saying, but I knew one thing was certain.

Science was my new favorite class.

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's it for today." Our teacher called, and Anna gave me a hard look.

"Right, I suppose you better come to my house so we can get some headway." She said, and I thought I was going to jump for joy.

"Here's my address." She said, handing me a piece of paper. I glanced at it, Funbari Hills, En Inn. I nodded slowly and looked up.

"Alright, when should I come over?" I asked, and Anna shrugged.

"Whenever, I suppose." She told me, and I took that as dismissal. As I walked out, Horo grinned at me.

"Nice going mate," He said with a laugh. "Keep limiting your conversations to six words, and I'm sure you'll make great progress." I gave him a mock scowl, adjusting my headphones without thinking.

"How was it with Ren?" I asked, and Horo made a face and said several words not proper to be written down

"That- censored- thinks his sooo great. But I know deep down he's just an –another censor-"Horo growled, and I gave him a pitying look.

"Maybe it'll get better in time." I suggested. Horo snorted, looking unconvinced.

"Yeah, I doubt it." He muttered.

"S-so, Yoh-kun, I heard you're with Anna-san. C-congrats." A voice I knew very well, Tamao's, called, and looked to see my pink haired friend. I turned and grinned lazily at her, and Tamao blushed.

"Thanks." I said, still smiling broadly. Several girls walked past and giggled, pointing obviously at Tamao. She flushed again, and Horo made a protective face.

"Hey! Watch your step! We have midgets in this school y'know!" Horo roared, hurling an innocent Manta, who'd been walking up to say hi, at one of the girls. She shrieked and they fell all over each other; it was quite comical.

Tamao sent Horo a grateful look, and he looked slightly pleased with himself. At least until Manta came up to him spluttering and swearing.

"What in the hell was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Manta shouted, red-faced. Horo blinked, and gave Manta a surprised look.

"I'm sorry Manta, my hand slipped."

* * *

I bordered the train to Anna's house at exactly 5:30. I'm sharp like that, after all. Besides, Anna lived more out in the country, so I estimated it would take about an hour to get there.

I sat in a seat and gazed out the window, my mind racing. I couldn't help but wonder what Anna's house would be like. Were her parents nice? Did her grandparents live with her like mine did? Did she have deluxe bedrooms?

I fiddled with my walkman as I came to my stop, something I did when extremely nervous. I walked off the platform and breathed in the deep air, it was surprisingly invigorating.

I caught sight of Anna's home, and felt my breath catch. It was an old and slightly run-down inn, with oriental decorations and steam rising in the back.

They must run a hot spring… I thought to myself as I laboriously worked my way up the steep hill to the house. Making it to the top, finally, I paused to catch my breath, then rang the doorbell.

There was silence for several seconds, then the door ripped open. Anna's face appeared, and man, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I gave a yell and shot backwards, tripping and falling flat on my back.

I lay there, winded, when Anna's slightly amused, but mostly irritated, voice called out.

"About time you got here. Hurry up, my soaps on in a half-hour." I slowly got my feet, and grinned bashfully at Anna.

"Sorry, Anna, I was just surprised." I said, and Anna gave me an annoyed look.

"Whatever," She growled. "Let's just get this over with." I nodded and scrambled inside, to find myself in a rather bare room. It had a T.V, a couch, some cookies on the ground in front of the T.V, and a door that lead to the kitchen.

"Wow," I said, gazing around with wide-eyes. All my friends, except Horo Horo, were fairly rich. Anna scowled at me.

"Oh, just shut-up and get dinner ready." She snapped, and I blinked.

"Huh? Why don't your parents do that?" I asked, and Anna glared.

"They're out. Now get going before I kick your ass!" Anna answered furiously, and I hurried to comply.

I'd never cooked before in my life, so I fumbled around with musty old recipe books while Anna got to watch her shows.

"Now I know how the cooks feel." I muttered, and Anna called out in a fake sweet voice.

"What did you say?" I stiffened, and began to chop furiously at the carrots.

"N-nothing!" I called back, sweatdropping. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"It tastes like crap." Anna flung the bowl of soup I'd worked so hard to make at my face. I yelped, and ducked, barely missing the flying missile.

"Clean that up." Anna commanded, and I nodded hastily.

"Y-yes ma'am." I stammered, and hurried to clean up the food. When I turned around, I nearly fell over. There stood Anna, nonchalantly munching on some bento.

"W-why did you have me cook if you had some bento all this time." I demanded, and Anna sent me a frosty glare.

"I knew your cooking would probably be crap, so I went and got prepared." She said icily, and I felt my stomach contract, then send out a rumbling growl.

"Can I-?"

"No." Anna said with an air of finality, and I watched as she ate , at an agonizingly slow pace. Finally, she set down her plate and unconsciously licked her lips.

I shuddered.

"Well," She said, daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I suppose we'd better get started. Um-" Here she hesitated, and glanced at me, "What's your name again?" I felt my face flush, embarrassed, and I looked at the ground.

"Y-Yoh." I mumbled, and Anna gave me a scornful look.

"What a dumb name," She said matter-o-fact, and I flushed again. "Anyway," She continued. "Start by giving me 100 push-ups."

I stared, wondering if she was mistaken. I'd never done a day of work in my life.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, and Anna sighed.

"Just do the push-ups. You wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it to you." Then she gave me a glare.

"What are you waiting for?! Get moving or I'll add another hundred!" She shouted, and, terrified, I dropped down and frantically started pushing. Within seconds I could feel my muscles screaming in protest.

Anna had turned around to continue watching her show.

"When you're finished with that, give me 200 curl-ups. Then you'll go weight jogging." She called over her shoulder, and I groaned.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

I staggered home in a blind daze. After finishing the 300 laps with 20 lbs of weights, Anna had questioned how I'd felt.

She seemed slightly irritated when I replied bloody awful.

I tried to rest and relax myself during the time I was supposed to be jogging, but I think Anna has a ghost following me, because she came almost the minute I stopped and beat the living shit out of me.

But now it was over, at least until tomorrow. I groaned aloud at the thought, my body hurt so bad I could barely think. As I walked in, I dully noted Hao was partying with his friends. When he saw me, Hao stopped and stared.

"Wow, Yoh, you look like shit." He said in surprise, and I smiled weakly. At least one of us was feeling normal.

"I just got back from a field trip to Hell Inn." I told him.

* * *

**Author Note: Hope you enjoyed, I dunno if it's as funny as the first, but please review!**


	3. Just a Little Look?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. GO GET A LIFE! (jk)**

**Author Note: Sorry if it's rather short, I'll update quickly as an apology. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I awoke slowly and almost screamed

I awoke slowly and almost screamed. I'd been stretching when my muscles, sore from everything that'd happened the day before, sent cold fire through my veins.

"Oh my god," I moaned, collapsing limply, waiting for the pain to pass. It settled to a dull ache, and I cautiously moved. The pain came again, but it wasn't as intense.

After several tough, painful minutes, I managed to force myself up. Getting up, I slowly hobbled downstairs, were everyone was waiting.

My father, Mikihishi, has this rule that on Sundays the whole family has to eat together. This is the time were I insert some witty comment, but I rather like eating with my family, it makes me feel closer to them.

I slid carefully next to Hao, slouching low, while Kino studied me with her intense eyes.

"No grandson of mine is going to look so pathetic!" Kino declared, and sent me a dangerous look. "You- I mean Yoh, straighten your back. Try to look like you're a member of the proud Asakura family."

I sighed loudly and slowly forced myself to sit up. Hao, who'd learned about Anna the night before, cast me a sympathetic glance.

"Don't worry bro, she gets better after awhile." Hao assured me, and Mikihishi looked up sharply.

"Whatever happened, she better not be pregnant. I'm too young to be a grandfather." Mikihishi warned, and both Hao and I choked.

"I-it's not like that dad…" I sputtered, and Hao, who'd recovered, grinned mischeviously.

"But, dad, you already are." He stated, and time went still. Mikihishi jumped to his feet, face thunderous.

"WHAT! HAO, YOU-"

"Mikihishi." My mother reproved, while Hao howled with laughter. I grinned as well, then realized I was ravenous.

"Lets eat!" I declared, wolfishly digging into the sweet, buttery pancakes. Next to sleeping, listening to music, stargazing, and cloud gazing, one of my favorite past times is eating. Especially when my mom cooks.

While Mikihishi fumed, the rest of us dug eagerly into our food, and in minutes I was on my second helping.

Yeah, I'm a pig, but you would be to if you tried my mom's delicious, buttery pancakes, crunchy, brown bacon, and crackly sausages.

Yikes, I'm making myself hungry.

After breakfast was finished, Mikihishi huffed up to his room with a muttered 'scuse me.' Hao left with Kino and Grandpa, discussing estate politics, leaving my mom to clean up.

"Wonderful," My mother sighed. "Absolutely predictable. Yoh, help me clean up this mess."

Then again, I guess I was helping too.

Sighing, and feeling slightly bloated, I made way to mother. We worked side by side, not talking much, when it came out of my mouth so fast, it took me a moment to realize what I'd said.

"Mom, I like Anna Kyoyouma, but I dunno what she thinks of me." I said, and my mom cast me a startled glance.

"Isn't that Hao's girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." I replied instantly, and my mom blinked, looking surprised.

"Really? And they were going so steadily too." She mused, then smiled at the look on my face.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure if you treat her with attention and understanding, she'll come around." She consoled me, and I bit my lip.

"I'll give it a shot." I said, unconvinced.

"You! Get to work!"

"Wha- WAAAAAHHH!" I cried, feeling something wet and cold slid onto my head and roll down my shoulders, seeping into my skin and leaving me freezing.

Scrambling up, I saw Anna smirking at me, a bucket once filled with ice cold water held in her hands.

"Slacker," She snapped, eyes dark. "You still have 156 push-ups left, though now I'm adding 50 more. Now get moving!" I could almost see her cracking an invisible whip over my head.

Moaning, I scrambled back into position and began to pump my arm arms furiously. Anna watched me with disinterested eyes, so I was surprised when she asked me a question.

"Yoh, why are you so happy-go-lucky?" She asked and I blinked, slowing down. "Don't stop." She snapped, and I quickened my pace again.

"I- dunno- gasp- I- gasp, choke- never- really- thought- about- it." I labored out, my arms and legs similar in consistency to jelly.

Anna cocked her head, studying me. I felt myself grow hot and sweaty, and it had nothing to do with the 148th push-up I'd just completed.

"You just always seem so… uncaring. I don't really get you." Anna said slowly, eyes boring into mine.

Sensing my chance, I raised my eyes hopefully.

"Can- I- take- a- break?" I asked, and Anna hesitated, before nodding. I collapsed gratefully unto the ground, relaxing my poor, battered body.

It had been a week since we'd first been partnered, and for about two hours I cooked, did chores, and got the work out of my life every other day.

It was the first time Anna ever bothered to converse with me, and while I could say I handled everything smoothly and she fell for me instantly… that would be lying.

In reality, I was practically jumping up and down with excitement, eyes bright and eager. I adjusted my headphones meticulously, and comfortably flopped on the couch next to Anna.

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "No sense in worrying, right? I find it easier to just go with the flow and all." I nodded my head, trying to look all knowing.

Anna gave me a funny look, then shrugged.

"Whatever, get dinner started, I'm going to take a bath." She said, and I flushed, dirty thoughts swarming my mind.

"Tell me when it's finished," She called over her shoulder, and I nodded slowly.

"H-hai," I said weakly, before making my way to the kitchen. I worked quickly, trying my best. My cooking hadn't improved much, but at least Anna stopped chucking my hard work at my face.

Sighing, I worked diligently, well, kinda, on the thick vegetable stew I'd started. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

No, the world did not end when that happened. Someone probably died of shock when it happened, but the world didn't end.

If Anna was in the shower, and I was simply waiting for the stew to finish… stewing, then maybe I could look around.

Cautiously moving away from the stove, I nervously, feeling like a burglar, tiptoed up the stairs. I saw Anna's room, a plain little door, with the exception of the sign hanging on the knob.

_Stay out or die._

Right, that's promising.

Carefully opening the door, I let out a gasp of shock. Anna's room was stuffed with papers. All this time I'd been working out, it turned out Anna was doing her end of the bargain.

Papers with complex equations, diagrams of muscles and, I could only guess it was mine, brains were posted on charts with notes and all sorts of things that was like a different language to me.

Feeling slightly queasy, I stepped back, and knocked into the shower room.

"Yoh?" Came Anna's voice, and I flinched guiltily.

"Uh, stew's ready," I called, and there was a pregnant pause.

"Alright, I'm coming out." She said, and I felt my heart start to pound. Biting my lip, I looked around wildly, then cautiously nudged the door open.

Pressing my face to the gap, I stifled a gasp as Anna walked out of the shower room. I'll tell you, it was all worth it, she had a gorgeous figure. I closed my and took a deep breath, then opened them again.

But Anna was gone. Sitting back, I scratched my head, when the door opened wide and I found myself staring at a toweled Anna.

She stared at me, partly surprised, partly shocked, partly angry, and partly… amused.

"**What **are you doing, Asakura?" She asked in a false sweet voice.


	4. My Red Banndanna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Naruto.**

**Author Note: Thank you for the positive reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing, sorry for the wait. Also, if it's not very good it's because I was in a rush.**

Hao walked into En Inn, a carton of chocolate ice cream cradled in one arm

Hao walked into En Inn, a carton of chocolate ice cream cradled in one arm.

"Anna! I know how much you want- oh dear…" Hao broke off at the sight of his poor, mangled brother. A post had been stuck in the middle of the room, and an up-side down, badly beat up Yoh hung from it.

"What happened to you?" Hao asked bluntly, and Yoh groaned.

* * *

I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. Everything was just one big pulse of pain. Surprisingly, I think if it weren't for my "training", as I called it, it would have been even worse.

"Yoh?" Came a funny, muffled voice, and I somehow managed to open my eyes a slit. I got the distinct impression it was my brother, wrong side up, but I wasn't sure.

Who was my brother again?

Oh, right. Hao.

"Brudder? Cuh yu tak me dowt? Pul-wease?" I managed to get out, and I guess Hao understood beat-up-little-brother-mumbo, because I felt strong arms untie me, and I hit my head on the floor.

"Owww- Mmmph!" I started to yowl, until Hao frantically clapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Do you want Anna to kill me? Eat some ice cream, it'll help." I felt something cold get shoved down my throat, and I gagged on reflex, biting hard on a foreign, fleshy object.

"GA-mmmppphhh. Think Anna surrounded by the fires of Hell if she hears you." I heard, as if from a distance, Hao manage too moan out as he whipped his hand out of my mouth. I felt a smile break across my face, which changed to a grimace of pain as my sore muscles were stretched the wrong way.

Grabbing the ice cream, I began to shovel it down, ignoring the pain it took to swallow, or the fact I was using my hands, After awhile, the cold numbed some of the pain, making it better, if not bearable.

"So- sorry." I said, and thankfully my speech felt normal again, though there was a slight lisp. Hao grimaced.

"Don't mention it. I must say though, I'm impressed. I never thought that you could do something to make Anna so mad." Hao told me, and I grunted noncommittally.

"Wha-ever." I mumbled, uncomfortably aware of Hao's curious gaze. Patience snapping, Hao gave me the look.

"So what happened?!" He demanded, and I cleared my throat, feeling a bead of sweat slid down my temple.

"Uh- well, you see, I, um, oh, this is harder then it looks-"

"Get on with it!" Hao snapped, and I flushed.

"I peeked on her while she was bathing." I blurted out, and Hao chocked on the scoop of ice cream he was eating.

"You… you what?!" Hao yelped in an unmanly tone, then flushed as his voice cracked. I nodded sheepishly, averting my gaze.

"Yeah…"

"Was she good?" Hao asked, and it was my turn to choke.

"Wha-what?" I said, astounded and slightly shocked at Hao's blatant question. He sighed heavily, shaking his mane of brown hair regretfully.

"I said, 'was she-"

"I know what you said!" I snapped, feeling my face turn an unseemly shade of red. Hao grinned at me and stood up, eyes bright.

"Then I'll leave you to her, I must say, I don't want to be around Anna when she's on warpath." Hao said, before sauntering out.

I stared, feeling confused and, quite suddenly, exhausted.

"Why can't everyone make sense?" I said plaintively, but of course no one answered. Or at least no one was supposed to.

"Maybe because you're a perverted, spoiled brat," Came a surly voice, and I jumped a foot in the air, before seeing Anna standing there, fully clothed. I felt myself go weak as the memory of her naked flashed before my eyes, and I smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't do that!" Anna barked, and I blinked, confused.

"Huh?" I asked, and Anna glared at me.

"Just- just stop smiling like that. It's creepy." Anna commanded, and I rearranged my face into a painful half grimace.

"This better?" I muttered, hoping that I could appease her somehow. A fleeting smile flickered across her face, then Anna spun around.

"Oh, whatever, I guess you can go home." She growled, and I blinked.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, and she glared at me.

"Are you retarded? Get going! Out, right now, before I lose control and _murder_ you." She snarled, and I backed away slowly, before spinning around and breaking into an outright run.

"And stay out!" Anna shrieked from behind me.

* * *

"Just my luck that it's raining." I grumbled as walked home, since the station was closed for repairs of some sort. I couldn't help but suspect that maybe Anna had something to do with it.

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling the rain drip down from my hair, and feeling surprisingly peaceful as I walked back to the Asakura Mansion, listening to my music.

_I broke her heart…so now I have to patch it together with only my red bandanna…_

I hummed along quietly to one of my favorite songs, when an idea hit me. I felt a grin spread across my face, and I dashed home, excitement threatening to brim over and spill out of me.

"Horo Horo?" I asked as soon as the phone was answered. Horo had an annoying habit of picking up the phone first, if possible, and shouting something obnoxious to the person calling.

"NO YOU IDIOT, I WILL NOT STOOP THAT LOW! I'M A TAO, A TAO YOU HERE ME?! WE DO NOT CLEAN BOXERS THAT HAVE BEEN SMOLDERING IN SOME PIT FOR SEVERAL WEEKS!" A voice roared out of the phone, obviously Ren's.

"Sorry," He said conversationally, "That jackass was trying to get me to do the unthinkable, wash-"

"Ummh," I really didn't want to know what Horo wanted Ren to do, not now, not ever. Ever.

"That's nice, but can I speak to Pirikia?" I asked, and there was a startled silence.

"…could you repeat that?" Ren asked, and I obediently obliged.

"Sure, can I speak to-"

"Gah, that's not what I meant. _Why _do you want to speak to her?" Ren asked, and I made a face. I didn't want to admit to anyone what I was doing, least of all Tao Ren.

"Were having a secret affair." I said jokingly, and all chaos went loose.

"YOU WHAT?!" Horo screamed, he'd obviously been listening. "DAMMIT YOH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU-"

I lost it. I was not having a good day, and Icouldn't stand to have someone yell at me for one second more.

"I WAS FREA-KIN JOKING!" I shouted back, feeling all my pent up frustrations come rushing out in one split second. "CAN I PLAESE SPEAK TO PIRIKIA?!"

There was shocked silence, then Horo replied meekly.

"Yes Yoh." I felt bad, but also much better as all my confusion, anger, and sadness spilled out. Anna could never be mine, I'd realized today. But that didn't mean I couldn't try to be her friend.

I remember the day I first met her in third grade…

_The little boy stared at the two huge, older fifth graders with wide, innocent brown eyes. One grinned menacingly and cracked his knuckles._

"_So, little spoiled brat wants to play with fire, huh? Go ahead, but you might be burned." He sneered, then cocked a fist, ready to slam the sucker all the way to Tim buck two. _

_Suddenly, a slim figure darted out from the shadows and whammed the bully, sending him reeling._

"_What the-?" The other one began, before meeting the same fate. The girl flicked a strand of blond hair and glared at the two._

"_Get. Out," She said coldly, and they fled. She then turned to look at the boy, who gasped. Her beautiful dark eyes glowed with a mixture of anger, fear, frustration and loneliness._

"_You alright?" She asked, and the boy turned several shades of red, before spinning around and racing off, heart pounding wildly…_

"Yoh? What is it?" I blinked, coming too as Pirikia's voice sounded from the receiver.

"Uh, what? I mean, does Anna know the song Red Bandanna?" I asked, and Pirikia replied in a puzzled tone.

"Of course she does, but if you want to get her the song, she already has it." Pirikia replied, clearly wondering if I was sane.

I grinned, elated, and shouted happily into the phones.

"Nah, that's not what I'm doing, but thanks!" Then I hung up.

* * *

That evening, I worked on my little project, then, because I was so excited, decided to pull an all nighter. The next morning, I walked to school (Hao takes his car, I prefer walking and taking in nature) a little cardboard box in under my arms, my fingers heavily bandaged.

School was normal; I slept, I had lunch, got yelled at for a missing assignment, and slept some more. Finally, the day ended and I almost skipped out of school. I quickly caught sight of Anna walking with Pirikia, Ren, and Hao.

I ignored the flicker of jealously as she walked along side Hao, and boldly stepped up.

"A-Anna! Hey, Anna! Can I talk to you?" I called, and when Anna looked at me, I forced down the squirming sensation in my gut.

_We're just going to be friends, just going to be friends, just going to be friends…_

"What?" She asked curtly, and I smiled weakly.

"C-can I speak to you? In, uh, private?" I asked, shifting my weight from foot to foot. Anna's eyes widened slightly, then she shrugged.

"Be back in a minute." She said to the others, and Hao winked at me. Walking to a vacant lot, Anna glared at me, eyes like daggers.

"What do you want? I have a life in case you don't know." She snapped, and I blinked.

"W-well, I was thinking about yesterday, and I wanted to apologize. What I did wasn't very nice, and abused your trust. So while I was walking home, I decided," Here I cleared my throat and brought out the white box, opening it.

"To patch up our friendship with my red bandanna." I said solemnly, and Anna gasped as I took out the bright red headband.

"Oh," She said, reaching for it then snatched her hand back, staring at me. Or rather, my calloused hands. Yoh," She said, wide eyed. "Did you-?" I grimaced, then attempted a smile.

"Yeah, its hand made. If you don't like it, it's f-"

"Put it on." Anna commanded, and I blinked, before moving around to behind her and slipping it on her head. I noticed my hands were trembling violently as I tied the knot, then stepped away, realizing I was soaked with sweat. However, the smile Anna gave, the first time I'd ever seen her smile, made everything worth it.

Staying up all night, making the resolution to just be friends, everything, that smile was worth it.

"I guess," She said finally, "you aren't so bad." Then she leaned forward and gave me a brief hug. My heart started hammering, and I thought for a minute I was going to explode. I'm positive that steam at least came out my ears.

When she pulled away, her mask was back in place, the quick kindness and warmth she'd shown had dissolved.

"By the way," She added conversationally, "I decided to double your weights; you're at the right stage, after all." Then she walked off, leaving me standing there, dumbstruck.

Then it hit me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Author Note: Did you like it? By the way, I made up the Red Banndanna song, so it's a complete coincidince if there's actually a song like that.**


	5. A Day at the Beach

* * *

Disclaimer: Hey yall, just to letcha know, I don't own Shaman King

**Disclaimer: Hey yall, just to letcha know; I don't own Shaman King. I know, 'tis a pity.**

**Author Note: Hello! Hope everyone's doing good, I'm just fine. Except for maybe the fact that it's going to SNOW tomorrow! Sigh… aw well, can't have everything. Read, review, and enjoy! **

* * *

"Oi, Yoh-kun! Time to get up!" Came a high voice, and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Manta gazing at me, fully dressed. It was Sunday, and Manta had come over the day before for a sleepover. Grinning, I forced myself up into a sitting position.

"Ohiyo Mata, how are you this fine morning?" I asked brightly, and Manta shrugged noncommittally.

"Good, I guess," He said with a slight smile. "So what do you want to do today?" Manta asked, and I yawned dramatically.

"What else? Sleep, obviously." I said, absently scratching my armpits. Manta made a disapproving noise, looking annoyed.

"Shouldn't you get your homework done? Ms. Osaku gave us tons." Manta chided, and I yawned again. "Plus," He added, "Shouldn't you start heading to town on that science project. If what you said is true, you've really got to get it going."

I grimaced at this, for Anna had proposed several weeks ago to do, instead of 48 hours on the science project, she'd extend it to 100 hours, which would apparently earn us extra credit points.

I was absolutely convinced Anna wanted to kill me.

Of course, the only bright side was that I had a good excuse to hang out with Anna.

"Uh, well, Anna's got everything under control." I said uncomfortably, and Manta sighed, shaking his head tiredly.

"Whatever, it's not my fault what happens to you-" He began, and I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Now let's go downstairs, I'm starved." I told him, and Manta smiled at me. While Manta was fully clothed, I neglected going through the motions to get dressed, preferring to keep on my comfy sleeping boxers and not bother with a shirt.

Sliding on my favorite bunny slippers, I followed Manta downstairs, into the kitchen. Upon entering the wonderfully aromatic room, I saw someone turn to stare at me, and I felt my heart stop.

It was Anna.

She looked at me thoughtfully, eying me from my face, to my shirtless chest, to my boxers, then to my slippers. Finally she spoke.

"Nice choice of wardrobe, or lack of it. Love the slippers by the way." She conversed sarcastically, jogging my shocked brain into action.

"I- uh, I'll be right b-back!" I yelped, my voice cracking to an embarrassingly high-pitched tone, causing me to turn a further shade of red. Without another thought, I spun around and raced up the stairs back to my room.

I could dimly hear several people laughing as I changed clothes.

* * *

"So, what ever are you doing here, Anna-san?" I heard my mother ask pleasantly as I cautiously made my way back down the stairs. Anna shrugged, looking bored.

"Hao invited Pirikia, Ren, and I to come to the beach. We decided to meet here." She grunted, and Keiko nodded.

"I see… Hao! Get down here right this instance! You've got guests!" My mom shouted at the top of her lungs, and I felt a pang of disappointment.

I'd hoped maybe she'd come over to see me…

"Oi, I'm coming mom! Just gimme a minute!" Hao called down from his room, before bounding down a few minutes later. Manta glanced at me, then looked shyly at Hao.

"Uhm, Hao-sama, would you mind if Yoh-kun and I tagged along. We don't really have much else to do, see, and it'd be nice if… if…" Manta faltered as Hao gazed at him with hard, dark brown eyes.

A moment later, the odd moment passed, and Hao split into a grin.

"Hao-sama," He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "That's a new one. Sure, why not? I don't mind."

I felt sudden excitement at his words; maybe I could invite Tamao and Horo Horo as well! It would be a good way to make up my yelling at Horo, for which I still felt bad about.

"Thanks bro!" I shouted, before racing out of the kitchen to the living room, were Mikihishi lounged indolently on a plush couch.

"Yo, Yoh, how's Hao doing?" My father asked, then laughed at his own joke. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and headed to the phone. Mikihishi sighed pathetically, looking forlorn.

"Why do my son's feel the need to ignore me? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing here right now!" Mikihishi complained loudly, and I made a face, wishing that Horo would hurry and pick-up the phone.

"Hey guys- just kidding. Me and Pirikia-"Here Pirikia interrupted.

"It's Pirikia and I, nee-chan," She corrected brightly, and the answering-machine-Horo made a growling noise.

"Whatever. Me and Pirikia aren't here right now, so you can just-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEP

I rolled my eyes, then sighed, hanging up. Mikihishi watched me with bright, interested eyes.

"No luck?" He asked, and I shrugged, before dialing Tamao's phone number. After the first couple rings, Tamao answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, and I grinned lightly, I could almost imagine by the hurried way Tamao was breathing that she was rushing around, trying to keep her unorthodox brother and father in order.

"Yo, Tamao, it's me, Yoh." I said happily, and Tamao gasped.

"Y-Yoh-kun! So nice of you to call!" She exclaimed, and I shrugged again, before remembering we were on a phone.

"Yup, I'm a nice guy. Anyway, Manta, me, possibly Horo, Hao and his friends are going to the beach. You wanna come?" I asked casually, and there was a pause.

"S-sure! Just let me ask-"

"'Course you can go, honey." A loud voice boomed, I suspected it to be Tamao's father. "Dunno what for, but if you're fine with it, I'm fine with it. Oh, and tell Yoh and Hao I said hi."

I grinned when Tamao relayed her fathers greeting, and called out toward the kitchen.

"Oi, Hao! Tamao's father says hi!" I called, and there was a pause.

"Tell him me, him, and Yogi have to get together sometime!" Hao yelled back, and I chuckled softly before repeating what Hao said. Believe me, it's a long-standing joke.

When Tamao's father finished laughing, Tamao spoke in a quavering tone.

"A-all right, Yoh-kun, I'll be there as soon as possible." Then she hung up. Still smiling, I hung the phone on the receiver, then turned to see Ren smoldering at me.

"Uhmmm, hi," I said nervously, then added hurriedly. "I didn't do it!"

Ren snorted, looking irritable.

"What are you talking about? Of course you did nothing. I just want to know if you got a hold of Pirikia." He grunted, and I shook my head.

"Nope. No ones home, or else they were ignoring the phone." I said, and at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ren called, before setting off towards the door. Without thinking, I followed.

"Hey Pirikia," Ren called, grinning, before opening the door. "Guess wha-" I never found out what Ren was going to say, because the words died in his throat.

"You!" Both Ren and Horo exclaimed at the same time, then, again at the same time-

"You!?" Pirikia cast them both puzzled glances.

"What's wrong, you two? Ren, don't you remember me telling you that I was inviting nee-san?" She asked, then surmised from their looks of blatant shock that they hadn't. I smiled at Pirikia, and she nodded back. Horo made a growling noise deep in his throat, giving Ren hostile look, who returned it ten-fold.

"Just what I need to ruin my day," Horo muttered, and Ren nodded in agreement. I suppressed a sigh and absently grabbed Horo's sleeve.

"Come on," I told him, "Lets find Manta while we're waiting for Tamao. Horo shook his head, looking exasperated.

"You fool, we don't need to wait for Tamao. She texted me a couple minutes ago saying she would meet us at the beach." Horo explained, taking out his shoddy, well used cell phone. Ren snorted, looking like he would love to grab one of the ornamental swords decorating both sides and stick it down Horo's- never mind.

"Some Ainu you are," Ren growled, then added with a smirk. "Guess the nature thing doesn't work for idiots like you." Horo opened his mouth to argue, but Pirikia beat him to it, looking furious.

"Will you please leave my brother alone?!" She snarled vehemently, and Ren looked surprised. Feeling uncomfortable, I began to back away.

"I'll, uh, go get the others," I mumbled before heading to the kitchen. When I got in, I saw Anna bossing poor Manta around, while Hao was trying desperately not to laugh.

"After that," She growled, and Manta sweatdropped, before placing his pen on the already lengthy list. "I want you to get me Sunriders Lotion; it's good for skin." Seeing me, Anna smirked, causing me to flush.

"Uhm, hey you guys. Pirikia and Horo are here, so we can get… going." I mumbled, avoiding Anna's eyes, and Hao nodded, delighted.

"Alright! Let's head out gang!" Everyone stared at him, and Hao shrugged sheepishly.

"I've always wanted to say that." He explained.

* * *

An hour later, we arrived at the beach. I stared, once again awed by the beauty of the ocean. Hao breathed a sigh of relief as everyone tumbled out.

"Taking six teenagers for an hour long ride is so not listed on my permit." He muttered under his breath, before grinning.

"Hey Ren! I betchya I can beat you in a race to the water!" He shouted, whipping of his shirt and racing toward the ocean. Ren smirked, looking dangerous.

"Oh yeah?" He called out, before setting off. Anna sighed, arching her eyebrow.

"Men," She mumbled, looking annoyed. I grinned at her, feeling elated. I always felt great at the beach; it just made me feel so uplifted. I could tell Hao liked it too, though he'd never admit it.

"Come on Pirikia, let's go lay down," Anna commanded, and Pirikia nodded amiably. "Oh, and short guy," She added, giving Manta a disdainful glance. "Don't forget my things."

Manta winced, then sighed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Manta told us, meaning Horo and I, before setting off down the beach. We glanced at each other, both looking nonplussed.

"Now what?" We asked at the same time, but our question was quickly answered as a bright red mustang pulled up, and out stepped Tamao. She blushed as I grinned at her, and I glanced at Horo, surprised to see him blushing as well.

"You two okay?" I asked, and they both shook their heads.

"Nope. I-I mean yes!" Tamao and Horo said at the same time, it was rather cute. Instinctively knowing Horo wanted to be alone with Tamao, I set off, feeling out of place.

"I wonder… I guess I'll head out to my spot." I said aloud, before veering of toward a series of cliffs. When I'd first come to the beach as a little kid, I'd gone exploring with Hao.

We'd headed up the funny, shark shaped bluff, and burst through brambles to find a relatively smooth flat area that dropped away, showing off a magnificent view.

Over the years we often came there, though now a days we usually visit the spot separately, mainly because Hao likes bringing his girlfriends to the area and- never mind. This is a T rated fic if I remember correctly.

Settling down on the smooth surface, I lay back and closed my eyes, feeling the sun heat my face to an uncomfortable temperature, but it was made bearable, no, pleasant, by the salty spray that hit the bluff.

"Huh, so you come here too?" Came a voice, and I jerked upward, spluttering. Turning around, I was shocked (to say the least) that Anna was there, gazing at me with her inscrutable pale eyes.

"Uh…hi?" I said tentatively, feeling a flicker of pleasure as I saw she was wearing my red bandanna. I was pleased, it looked good with her black dress.

Anna rolled her eyes, lightly sitting down next to me.

"Idiot," She growled, and I grinned bashfully. "Did Hao show you this place?" Anna asked, and I blinked, momentarily taken aback.

"Well…sorta. We actually found this place together when we were little kids." I explained, and Anna nodded.

"It's a beautiful place. After Hao and I… I come here a lot to think." She said, changing what she was about to say at the last minute.

We both fell silent, staring at the sun as it cast its golden rays on the bright blue water. I idly compared my relationship to Anna's, similar to the sea and sun.

Anna was ever changing, unpredictable, and often fierce, like the sea. I, on the other hand, was mellower; cast my never wavering, always serene light wherever I went. I hoped that my rays could warm up Anna's frigid cold waters, making her more open to me.

Damn, I sound like a philosopher.

"We should probably get back." I said a half hour later. Anna shrugged, and stood up.

"Sure." She said distantly, and I put on a bright smile.

"Right, let's- GAH!"

I tripped, crashing into Anna, and sending us sprawling. It was an accident, I swear. You don't believe me? Later I realized I didn't believe myself either.

"You baka!" Anna shouted, worming out from under me. I winced, waiting for a blow, but none came. Opening my eyes a crack, I blinked in surprise to find Anna still directly underneath me, mouth shaped in a perfect "O" of surprise.

I felt my heart go into overdrive, and without thinking, I leaned closer to her, heart thudding wildly as I shut my eyes.

Anna let out a weak mewl of protest, but I ignored it, guiding my lips to the one thing they wanted they most…

"Hey! This is private property! I don't have time to let it be desecrated by foolish lovebirds!" Called a furious voice and I yelped, throwing myself off Anna in a flash.

Without looking back, or at each other, we raced off, and the voice degraded to unintelligible shouting. Panting, we got back to the beach, were everyone else was waiting.

"There you are, Yoh!" Horo yelled impatiently. "Come on, let's swim!" Risking a glance at Anna, I smiled nervously, but she apparently didn't notice, for she seemed lost in thought, and frowning.

Pushing the little scene to the back of my mind, I tore off my shirt and raced after Horo Horo.

I'd ponder what had happened later tonight as I tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

Tired, with salt drying on our skin and in our hair, Hao and I trooped back to the mansion at 5:30. It had been a long, fun day, though I still couldn't get the time at the bluff out of my mind.

My lips tingled as jumped into bed, and I sighed, one last thought on my mind.

"I really, really hope she doesn't kill me tomorrow." I muttered then closed my eyes, before sitting bolt upright.

"Oh shit! We forgot Manta at the beach!"

* * *

**Author Note: Yoh and Anna fluff!! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the wait. I was grounded. Sadly. Well, anyway, R&R!**


	6. I Meet Anna's Bastard Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Encluding Shaman King and all its characters! I'm a buddhist cow! (Inside joke...)**

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait, I've been... BUSY DESTROYING THE WORLD! Well, not really, but whatever. Please read and review, sorry if it's crappy, I stayed up late typing it. WARNING, MAJOR FLUFF!**

* * *

I made my way over to Anna's house, humming a cheerful tune. In one hand was a bag of lunch, in the other was my walkman.

"Schools! Out for summer!" I sang joyously, then thought privately to myself-

_I wish. _Grinning, I hurried up the hill and knocked on the door, not noticing the truck parked in the driveway. To my surprise, the door banged open, showing a huge man.

Every inch of him was devoted to muscle, from his sleek blond hair to his bulging triceps. He had the look of a man who was once handsome, but due to drinking and other problems, he had gained a paunchy, slightly deranged look.

My thoughts of him being drunk were furthered by his blood shot eyes and the beer bottle in his hand. The man stared at me for a minute, then turned 180 degrees.

"Anna!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Whas' a 'ell is dat Asaka- Azakura kid doing 'ere?! I though we 'greed ta no more rick, roch, rich kids!" He then turned and gave me a menacing glare, causing me to look at the ground.

Anna appeared in an instant, looking simply furious.

"He's Hao's brother, father, and he's here for a school project." Anna said with a disdainful glance in my direction. The man who I guessed to be Anna's father screwed up his eyes, concentrating hard.

I almost, but not quite, felt bad for the befuddled man. He's gonna have one hell of a hangover, I thought to myself.

"Well," Anna's father finally decided to speak. "You cansh do yoursh so-calked projecd when I'b _not _'ere." With that, Anna's father slammed the door in my face, and I slowly backed away as I heard yelling ensue.

Turning tail I headed off.

* * *

"Hey Yoh! I forgot to tell you that Anna called saying not to come over today!" Hao shouted as I walked in the door. Sighing, I made a face.

"Did this happen to occur before I left?" I asked, and Hao scratched his chin, looking oblivious to my sarcasm.

"Oh yeah," He said, nodding absently, absorbed in his T.V. show. Sighing I plopped down on the couch next to my brother; I needed to know something.

"Did you ever meet Anna's parents, nee-Chan?" I asked, and Hao sat bolt upright.

"What?!" He exclaimed, looking shocked. Surprised by my brother's abrupt change in attitude, I raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean yes?" I said cheekily, and Hao shoved me good-naturedly, though he still seemed distracted.

"I should go over… but no, if her fathers there…" Hao trailed off, still muttering furiously. I stared at him, trying to figure out what was happening and knowing instinctively that something was wrong- and it had to do with Anna.

"Hao, what are you talking about?" I asked, and Hao grimaced, completely in his own world.

"Maybe I should phone Ren… yeah, I think that's a good idea… but wait, I think Ren's busy today… aargh, goddammit!" Hao hissed in frustration, and I grabbed Hao's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Hao, what are you talking about?" I demanded, feeling intense concern for Anna, and a strong intuition that something was wrong, and it began with an A, and ended with an A.

Woah, that's like an oxymoron. No, wait, I think it's called something else… Sorry, getting off track, back to the story.

Hao gave me a surprised look, then sighed and sat down.

"Well, Anna's parents aren't exactly the best ever." Hao spoke slowly, as if talking to a three year old. I felt a hardness form in my gut, but Hao continued regardless.

"Once when I headed over to her house I met Anna's father- like you did today. He immediately began to ask questions about me, and that pissed both Anna and me off. Long story short, Anna and her dad got into a fight, he slapped her, and I lost my temper and blew him threw the roof."

I blinked, giving Hao a startled look.

"You almost never use your shaman powers." I pointed out in surprise, and Hao shrugged.

"The bastard deserved it." He told me, and I felt my innards twist. Instead off staying to help Anna out, like a good friend, I'd fled at the sound of shouting. What if my cowardice resulted in Anna getting hurt?

"So then what happened?" I asked, and Hao shrugged nonchalantly.

"He got a restraining order put on me." Hao said, and I couldn't help but admire my brother, who was so brave and loyal.

Unlike me, cowardly Yoh.

"Uh, thanks for telling me, nee-chan, it means a lot to me." I said honestly, then wandered off to my room. Hao stared after me, then smirked.

* * *

"Why, whatever is the matter, Yoh-dono? You haven't left your room in hours." Amidamaru called, and I sighed heavily.

"Nothing, it's no big deal. Just that I'm the worst friend ever to exist." I mumbled, then explained what had happened with Anna. Amidamaru sucked in his breath, then thought for several minutes.

"I think I know how to remedy you guilt, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said firmly, and I blanched.

"Amidamaru, I thought we agreed on no more big words that I can't understand." I told him, and Amidamaru laughed heartily.

"Never mind, never mind. The point is, I have a plan. You should get Hao, he'll probably be interested."

* * *

I jumped off the train for the second time that day, only this time the suns rays were reaching out with its dying rays, staining the ground a bloody red.

Ha, I think I just said something poetic.

Anyway, I pulled a jogged at a quick, even pace, grateful for my 'training' that Anna had put me through. As I ran, I mulled over the plan, hoping against hope that it would work.

"_Okay, lemme get this straight," Hao said slowly, pacing my room. "You think Yoh should break into Anna's house and convince her to stay the night at the Asakura Mansion, so that we don't have to worry about her parents giving her grief." _

_Amidamaru and I both nodded, eyeing Hao apprehensively. The whole thing relied entirely on my brother; I doubted I could do it without him._

"_I have two words for you," Hao said slowly. "Are you insane?!" I blinked, then counted my fingers._

"_Uh, nee-chan, that's three letters." I said with a puzzled frown, looking up. Hao rolled his eyes, then laughed._

"_You idiot, it's a joke." He said with a grin, and I stared, not comprehending._

"_Hao-sama," Amidamaru interrupted, looking serious. "I find it to be perfectly logical, are you really suggesting that we abandon the idea?" Hao frowned, stroking his chin, were a stubble was beginning to grow._

"_I only asked if you guys were insane. I don't recall telling you that it was the stupidest idea I've ever heard." We both brightened, until Hao added._

"_By the way, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Crestfallen, my spirit and I look at the ground, so we missed Hao's broad grin._

"_But I like it, so lets do it! With a few modifications made by me, obviously…"_

Looking up, I suddenly realized that I was outside the En Inn. I smiled, letting the memories that I'd built up here flood through my mind. I could dimly hear raucous shrieks of laughter emitting from the house. Walking around to the back, I observed were Anna's room was.

Spitting on my hands, I grasped at the edge of painted wood and hoisted myself upward. My arms burned like fire as I hung there, suspended in the air, then my feet found foothold and I began the arduous climb upward.

It was hot, sweaty work, and I almost fell several times as I scaled the house. Once I thought for sure I was done for.

It happened like this: I was almost to Anna's window sill when I lost my footing. Barely containing a yelp, I fell. Everything slowed down, and I instinctively lashed out at the wall.

My hand snagged surface, and I felt fire rip through my arm as I jerked against the hangover of wood, overextending my arm.

"Wha' was at?" Came a distinctly feminine voice, and I gulped, realizing the drunken merriment had stopped. Stilling, I strained to hear Anna's father reply. There was a shriek, and then the shouting and laughter started up again.

I relaxed, and began to ascend again.

Finally, _finally _I made my way to the sill, and I sat precariously on the edge, wondering if I would fall to my death. Looking in, I saw Anna laying on her bed, working at an intricate puzzle.

My heart ached as I spotted a large bruise on her cheek, and again I wondered what sort of friend I was. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and leaned forward, wrapping on the glass.

_The moment of truth._

Anna's head shot up, and she stared at me as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

At my gesture, she moved off her bed and opened the window.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Anna demanded, and I jumped lightly down from the sill, glad to feel solid ground.

"Nice to see you too, and by the way, I'm never doing that again." I told her, and Anna stared.

"What in the hell?" She repeated, then her eyes narrowed and she slapped me across the cheek. Hard.

"I don't need your pity, you freakin' bastard," Anna hissed, and I felt my eyes water with pain. "I bet Hao put you up to this, for the millionth time, turn right back around and tell him I'm fi-"

"You call this fine?" I interrupted, feeling unusually serious, touching her cheek. Anna recoiled; looking surprised, then slammed me with her hand again. I staggered back from the force, but remained standing.

"I want to help." I stated, it was a simple four letter sentence that spoke volumes. Anna stared, then smashed her legendary left into the other side of my cheek.

"Anna," I soothed, she had the look of a caged, crazed beast. "Open up to me, I want to be your friend. I want to help." That did it, it released her fury. I don't know for how long, but for years I think Anna has bottled her emotions, earning the nickname 'Ice Queen'.

But no one can keep there emotions inside them forever, the get to be like a soda bottle that gets shaken up. They explode.

Anna launched herself at me, pummeling me with her strong fists. I briefly marveled at her insane strength, until her fist whammed into my temple.

Feeling sick, I almost threw up, but resisted. This was a crucial moment, I sensed, and I didn't want to spoil it by being sick on Anna.

"It's alright Anna," I heard myself mumble. "I want you to feel better. Hell, I want you to be happy. You're my friend, and I care about you." Anna's pale eyes widened, and a silent sob shook her body.

Then she buried her face into my chest, shoulder's shaking. I held her close, comforting her for several minutes, though it seemed like hours. I inwardly thought to myself, major bottle blow up, and the thought sent a smile across my face.

Anna pulled away, studying me.

"You were smiling then, too." She said quietly. I blinked, cocking my head.

"What?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"You're always smiling. It was one of the first things I noticed about you." Abruptly she stood up, and I slowly sat up as well, gazing down at the giant wet spot on my shirt.

"Well, let's go," Anna said, opening the door. "My parents should be dead to the world by now. And indeed, the noises from the reveling had stopped.

"Oh, and Yoh?" Anna smiled that too-sweet smile of at me, and I shifted uncomfortably. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead."

* * *

The next day I sat by Horo, Manta, and Tamao, telling them what happened, though leaving out the excruciatingly tender moment at the end. Horo clapped his hands, looking strangely relieved, while Tamao stared at the ground.

"Good job mate, I knew you had it in you." Horo congratulated me, and I smiled softly.

"Thanks man, it means a lot to me that you care." I said sincerely, and Horo grinned at me. Manta, however frowned.

"Yoh, that's breaking and entering. What if Anna's parents find out?" Manta said seriously, but I brushed the thought off as laughable.

"It'll never happen, those two were so drunk last night, it was sickening." I told him, but Manta looked unconvinced. Before he could protest further, however, Tamao suddenly stood.

"Yoh-kun," She said in a quivery voice. "Can I talk to you? In private?" I blinked at her tone, but shrugged.

"Sure, wanna go out in the hall?" I suggested, and Tamao looked relieved, nodding quickly. We both trotted out off the cafeteria, and I turned to face my childhood friend.

"So, what is you want, Tam?" I asked, and Tamao flushed a deep crimson color.

"Yoh, I'm not sure how to say this, but… I really like you! I like you lot, and I was wondering… will you go out with me?"

I stared, feeling myself grow heavy.

"W-what?!" I sputtered, wondering if the world had gone insane. Tamao and me? Impossible!

And yet…

* * *

**Author Note: I don't know if the wall climbing thing is accurate, I just made all that up. Also, sorry is Anna is rather OOC, I tried my best. Salutes Again, read and review please! Oh, and I'm going to start signing my work because it looks cool. **

**- Firefox**


	7. I Run Into Girl Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

**Author Note: Like I said in Return of Hao, I promised to update this yesterday or today. Well, as promised, here it is! So...I'm like, really, really sorry for not updating in, like forever. It's not very long, but I was in a rush to get it done. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Two little boys sat in the limousine, one looking out the window in boredom, the other listening to music from his walkman. Suddenly the door opened and Mikihishi appeared, though he was eight years younger then in the present. _

"_Alright boys, time to meet the Tamamura family. I'm sure you'll become good friends with them. Roushii Tamamura has a son and daughter, both around your age, so don't worry." Mikihishi said in what he considered an assuring tone. _

_Hao made a face while Yoh simply shifted into a more comfortable in his seat. The two boys, Hao especially, had been less then thrilled about the visit._

"_This is so stupid," Hao grouched, a pouty look on his face. "I wanted to see the kid from China." Yoh cast his brother a sympathetic look; a rich boy by the name of Tao Ren had moved to Tokyo and Hao had been excited to meet him. _

"_That's enough Hao," Mikihishi said sharply, and Hao winced. "You WILL be kind to my good friend and his children. Or ELSE." Hao slunk down in his seat looking mutinous. Mikihishi gave him a severe look and beckoned towards Yoh._

"_Come on out Yoh, it's time to meet Tamao and Yogi." Mikihishi said, and Yoh obediently got out. Several seconds later a still angry Hao followed suit. They both gazed at the huge sprawl of a mansion that was before them, though it wasn't as big as the Asakura estate. After several minutes of giving the mansion a run down, three people emerged from the front doors._

_One was obviously the father, he was the only one old enough. The man was incredibly fat, and wobbled on his two short fat legs as though they almost weren't enough to support him. This was probably true considering the cane he used to help support himself. His face was round and smooth like a baby, with only a few sparse hairs curling his head. All in all, Yoh thought he would be rather creepy looking if it wasn't for his kind, twinkling brown eyes._

_Next to him was a boy maybe a year or two older then Yoh and Hao. He had vibrant red hair, dark brown eyes, and had a dark tan. He was tall and thin, the exact opposite from his father. Yoh supposed Yogi got it from his mother._

_Finally there was the girl, who seemed to be about the same age as Yoh and Hao. Like her brother she was thin and tall, but her hair was a light shade of bubble gum pink. Yoh couldn't see her eyes as they were cast shyly to the ground, but assumed they were brown. _

_Roushii Tamamura strode forward, a broad grin on his flabby face._

"_Mikihishi! So good to see you! And are these the young scoundrels you've been telling me about lately?" Roushii asked as the two friends embraced quickly. Mikihishi was grinning as well, and put a hand on Hao and Yoh's head._

"_This is Yoh and Hao, my sons. They're twins, and the only trouble maker is this boy right here," At this point Mikihishi patted Hao on the head, who looked ready bite his hand. "Yoh is nice and quiet, thankfully." Roushii grinned and then let out a sonorous laugh._

_Yoh had never heard anything like that laugh before. It was deep and rumbled, and Roushii's large belly shook as he laughed. Roushii wiped away a pretend tear then jerked his finger in Yogi's direction._

"_Meet my good-for-nothing son," Roushii's eyes twinkled playfully. "He'll set fire to a portion of my house as soon as my back's turned. Unlike Tamao, who'll try to make you forget you're there." _

_Hao instantly brightened at this, and looked slightly more eager to meet Yogi and Tamao- or Yogi at least. Hao loved playing with fire, being the weirdo that he was in Yoh's opinion._

_The two immediately scampered off to do who knows what, while Mikihishi shook his head before gently herding Tamao and Yoh away so that the adults could have "adult like talk". Yoh decided to try being friendly and gave Tamao a big grin._

"_Hello, I'm Asakura Yoh." Yoh said in as friendly a voice as possible. Keiko had often told her son that being friendly would help unlock friendships. That and nice shoes. Yoh glanced down at his shoes._

_They were black and shiny, and they hurt Yoh's eyes. He'd gotten them the day before when his father decided to take them to meet his long time friend. The little boy had yet to break them in, and his little feet hurt as the hard leather squished his toes._

"_I-I'm T-Tamao." Tamao stammered, and Yoh blinked. He'd been so busy contemplating his shoes that he'd forgotten Tamao was even there. _

"_Hello Tamao, how are you?" Yoh said in a friendly, yet polite, voice. Tamao looked slightly reassured by his tone and the two wandered in silence for several minutes before stopping to gaze into one of the Tamamura's many Koi ponds._

_Silver and golden fish flashed along the surface, and Yoh found himself studying their bright scales and dull, stupid eyes. _

"_They're pretty, aren't they?" Tamao said softly, it was the first time Yoh had heard her speak. She had a quiet voice, but Yoh liked it._

"_Yes, I think they are too." Yoh said with another broad smile and Tamao smiled back shyly. Suddenly she let out a yelp as she slipped on the slippery rocks, and landed into the water with a splash. Yoh stared, dumbstruck for several seconds, then let out a strangled noise. _

"_Tamao!" He cried before throwing himself in the pond. Tamao had stood up and stared at him as he thrashed around for several seconds then sat up with wide eyes. He spat out a mouthful of water and smiled sheepishly at Tamao, taking off his bright orange headphones and gave them a shake._

"_I guess I should make sure you're in trouble before I leap in." Yoh said sheepishly and Tamao blushed._

"_Y-yeah…" She said faintly, and Yoh grinned back._

_That was the beginning of the twosomes friendship…_

It seemed so obvious to me looking back, how could I have never realized that Tamao liked me? Staring at her I felt my mind awhirl with confusion. Though I tried to tell myself to that I just wanted to be Anna's friend, I still felt… devoted, I guess, to her. Somehow going out with Tamao didn't seem right to me. I felt a ball of saliva form in my throat, and I gulped nervously.

"I… I don't know. I- I'll need to think about I guess." I said faintly, and Tamao looked crestfallen.

"W-well, if that's what you want." She said, then giggled nervously. "S-see you around I suppose."

"Yeah." I said faintly, before feeling ridiculously inarticulate. Suddenly there was a rumble and we both turned to see kids spilling out, Horo and Manta in the lead.

Horo had a huge scowl on his face while Manta looked nervous. Jerking his thumb, Horo gestured towards the boy's bathroom, still glaring at me.

"Yoh. Bathroom. Now." Horo snapped, and I felt a shadow of foreboding clench in his stomach.

"H-hai, I'm coming." I murmured weakly, casting apologetic glances at both Manta and Tamao. The two friends walked into the bathroom and Horo walked up to the mirror, staring at his reflection.

"So," He said quietly, playing with a strand of blue hair. "Tamao asked you out huh? What did you say?" I was surprised by the directness of Horo's question and shifted uncomfortably.

"I just said I'd think about it." I told him, and Horo snorted.

"It's alright mate, you can tell me the truth. If you want to date Tamao that's fine with me." I stared, barely able to believe that my best friend didn't believe me.

"I'm telling the truth Horo." I said firmly, reaching to grab his shoulder and turn him around. "I just said I'd-"

"LIAR!" Horo roared, spinning around punch me in the gut. Now you need to know I was considered a dork at my school, and sometimes got picked on when Hao wasn't around. But never, ever had one of my own friends hit me.

Horo looked completely unrepentant and stormed out, muttering under his breath, eyes stormy with anger.

I'd fallen on my butt from the force of Horo's punch, and I sat there, wondering if my life would ever be alright again. I'd been betrayed by my best friend, and I sat there until someone came in and helped me up.

"Hey." Anna said shortly as I stumbled into the inn. She was in her usual position watching T.V. and gave no sign she remembered what had happened the day before. I nodded dumbly and shambled over to the couch where I sat down, watching Anna's soap opera.

We were silent as we watched so-and-so fall in love with so-and-so who really loved some other person who lived in Canada, making it basically one big triangle thingy.

There was also a duck that kept reappearing in the story, but I couldn't figure out what that had to do with romance.

"I heard Tamao asked you out." Anna finally spoke as so-and-so confessed his love to so-and-so. I grunted noncommittally, I was in no mood to talk about it in case Anna turned on me as well.

"So… what did you say?" She asked casually, and I blinked. Anna wasn't the type to ask trivial questions, or at least in her mind, so I was surprised by the question.

"I told her I didn't know. I think she's a great friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I'm not sure I really like her the way she likes me." I said truthfully, and Anna snorted, relaxing slightly.

"Then tell her you just want to be her friend. She'll get over it eventually." Anna said matter-o-fact, and I wished it was that simple.

"Maybe…" I said slowly, not wanting Anna to think I was taking her suggestion the wrong way. After that we continued to watch the soap, which ended with so-and-so committing suicide from unrequited love, and the Canada girl dying from cancer, leaving so-and-so to get shot by so-and-so before she turned the gun on herself. Oh yeah, and the duck got ran over by a truck.

"Well that was morbid." I commented as the show ended, and Anna smirked.

"I know it's one of my favorites." I shivered at her tone and felt grateful that I wasn't on her bad side. Then Anna sighed and sat up, giving me a hard look.

"The Tamao thing is really eating at you, isn't it?" She said softly, her eyes unusually soft and understanding. I nodded slowly, and Anna sighed, brushing back a strand of silky blond hair.

"Alright, let me get this straight. You want to stay friends with Tamao, but you don't want to date her?" Anna asked, and I nodded. Anna made a face, looking annoyed that she had to do this.

"Well then, let's get to work!" She exclaimed, sitting up. I stared at her dumbly, trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, and Anna sighed, looking irate.

"I don't know why I'm bothering, but I'll help you. So let's get moving." She said briskly while I gave her another stare- even stupider, if that's possible.

"Huh?" I asked again, and Anna glared at me.

"Will you stop saying that?!' She demanded, and I nodded quickly, fearful of a slap. Anna sighed and pressed her head against her knees.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother…" She muttered before looking up. "Anyways, I've got a plan. I'll help you work out this Tamao business, and then I'll be free of debt. Meet me in an hour Al Frecio's." It took me a moment to figure out what she meant; Anna thought she owed me for helping her during the parent incident.

I opened my mouth to argue, but Anna had already strode out the door into the great unknown to do who knew what until an hour was up. I stared after her, my brain trying to figure out what was going on. Then I let out a slow sigh and stood up; I had no idea what Anna was planning, so I'd just have to stick with it.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered before walking out to go home and change into something more presentable.

* * *

**Author Note: What do you think? Yoh and Anna working together to figure things out... shivers. It's gonna be interesting. And Horo and Yoh are fighting?! Woe is me! Haha, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try to update faster then for this one.**

**-Firefox**


	8. I Resolve My Girl Troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

**Author Note: I felt so bad about taking forever to update that I worked hard on this late last night and today. There's not a lot of Yoh/Anna moments, but the next chapter will be full of 'em, promise. This just wraps up the Tamao Arc. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was very careful getting dressed and ready. Al Frecio's was a very expensive restaurant, and I wanted to look nice. I took a shower, put a comb to my hair for the first time in days, and pulled on the tuxedo I'd gotten for my 14th birthday. All in all, I thought I looked well groomed.

However, my family apparently thought otherwise, for as soon as I came down the stairs they all burst into laughter. I gave them confused looks.

"What's so funny?" I asked, and Hao, who was doubled over, looked up and managed to wheeze out a sentence.

"Why the hell are you wearing your headphones with a tux? You look ridiculous!" Then he burst out laughing again. I felt my face grow warm as I fingered my orange headphones. Try as I might, I simply couldn't force myself to part with them. Horo had given them to me when we first became friends in first grade, during a party.

I felt a sudden pang as I remembered Horo's jealous anger, and wondered if he was still mad. I wished there was something I could do to convince him I had told the truth, for the fact that he didn't believe me hurt worse then getting punched in the gut a billion times.

Okay, maybe not that much, but you get my drift.

"Bye, I'm going to Al Frecio's." I said quickly, and my mother looked up in surprise. She had been the only one not to laugh at my ensemble, for which I was grateful, though she had a broad smile on her face.

"That expensive restaurant by the Tao's house?" She asked, and I nodded. I didn't want to tell them I was meeting Anna there, for I was afraid of angering Hao. Even though he seemed cool about it so far, I didn't think I could take it if another person I cared about started to hate me over a girl.

"Yeah, bye." I said a little too quickly before stepping out the door. Racing to the nearby train I boarded it, anticipating my arrival to the restaurant in my head. I pressed my face against the window and watched the countryside slide by, deep in thought.

Why did Anna want to meet at a restaurant? Did she really have a way for me to turn down Tamao's offer without hurting her feelings? Could she even pay for such an expensive place? I certainly had enough money, but… I shook my head; I was reading into this too much. I'd worry about everything when I was supposed to.

I got off the train (with people pointing and giggling at my headphones) and immediately headed over to Al Frecio's. The place was one of the most expensive in Tokyo, with hundreds of rooms, excellent service, delicious food stuffs from all over the world, and more. Again I wondered how in the hell Anna planned to even get in the restaurant, she certainly wasn't even close to rich enough to even set a toe in there.

I was recognized immediately as the famous Asakura boy and rushed into the place. Several customers waiting in the huge line to get in cast me the evil eye, and I waved by nervously.

"Um, I have an accomplice named Anna Kyoyouma. Do you know if she's here or not?" I asked the waiter, praying he wouldn't say that the insolent girl had been thrown out. To my surprise he stopped dead and gave me a wide eyed look. Then he hurried away for several minutes before coming back.

"This way please." He said in a hushed tone, and I followed complacently, wondering what in the hell was going on. To my surprise I was taken to the top of the restaurant, the most expensive place to be. And there, sitting at a large table groaning under the wait of food, sat Anna! Across from her was a middle aged man wearing a stained white apron and one of those weird hats chef's wear.

My eyes widened even further, if possible; it was Chef Finn! The man was said to be one of the best cooks ever to live, and also a recluse who lived in his own private kitchen cooking up delicious delicacies day and night.

Another incredible thing was the fact that Anna was conversing with the man in rapid French and- get this! – Laughing and smiling! It was incredible. It was stupendous! It was…

"Yoh," Anna said (she switched back to Japanese so fast it made my head spin) once she noticed me, her eyes glittering with fire. "What the hell are you wearing? And why are you wearing those stupid headphones with it?" I blinked and glanced down at my finery, slightly abashed.

"I dunno, I wasn't really thinking," I said, and Anna rolled her eyes, not even pretending to be surprised by my lack of thought. "I just thought since we were going to a famous restaurant, I should look nice." Finn spoke up at this point, looking faintly amused.

"Ah! So you must be the boy Anna-Chan here was telling me about," Finn said, a crooked smile in place as he spoke in accented Japanese. "You are Yoh, no? Quite the handsome boy you have ensnared Anna-Chan." I felt heat rise to my face, and was surprised to see a faint tinge on Anna's features as well- was she actually embarrassed?

"You've got it wrong Francis-sama," She spoke stiffly as she grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. "Yoh is my partner for a project and is having problems. I agreed to help him." I stared at Anna, awed that she would call Finn by his first name.

"Ah, I see," Finn said, though his blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I presume it is girl troubles no?" He asked, and I blinked in bemusement.

"Err, well, um, yeah." I said lamely. "How'd you know?" Finn burst into laughter as though he knew something neither Anna nor I knew about. I shot the aforementioned blond haired girl a questioning glance, and she simply shrugged. When Finn had finished he wiped away a tear and smiled at me.

"My dear Yoh, did you know I was born in raised in beautiful Paris?" Finn asked, and I shook my head slowly, unsure whether or not I was supposed to know or not or what it had to do with anything. Finn had another round of laughter and shook his head.

"Of course you wouldn't! You're just a leetle boy." He said with another merry laugh, potbelly shaking from his laughing. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not by the fact that Finn had called me a little boy, so I just dismissed it.

"Well Finn-sama, you see-"

"Call me Francis, just call me Francis. Now take a seat and eat!" Francis interrupted, and I followed his directions like the good boy I was. Anna gave me a look that said quite plainly "_Behave or I'll kick your ass."_ So I was content to just sit there and enjoy the delicious food while Anna and Francis took up their conversation in French again. Suddenly Fin- Francis looked at me with disarming blue eyes, and I blinked innocently.

"Anna-Chan here told me about your leetle girl problem. We have come up with a plan, and you must follow it to the letter! Do it right and you'll have the perfect crembule, wrong and you'll have a blackened mess. Do you understand boy?" Francis rumbled, and I found myself nodding furiously.

"Yes sir. To the letter. EXACTLY." I said quickly, and Francis smiled, his wrinkled face splitting in half from his broad smile.

"Exactly, you'll make good chef someday boy." Francis said proudly, and Anna gagged on her caviar. Francis gave her mildly curious look.

"Is something wrong Anna-Chan?" He asked, and Anna shook her head while I sent her a betrayed look. Francis gave me a look and then glanced at Anna. He smiled mischievously but didn't comment.

"Anyways, here's what you're going to do…" Francis began.

* * *

"Tamao?" I asked from the phone the next day, and I heard Tamao's voice catch.

"Y-yes Yoh-kun?" She asked excitedly, and I felt a nervous pit form in my stomach. I scratched my head and quickly glanced down at my attire. Just a regular white shirt that I'd unbuttoned and blue jeans.

"Hey Tamao," I said, feeling like an idiot as I said it. "Do you want to meet me at the koi pond were we first met? I want to talk to you." Tamao mumbled some indefinable words under her breath before speaking.

"O-Oh! Of course Yoh-kun, I'll be waiting for you!" She said breathlessly before hanging up. I stared stupidly at the phone before shrugging and hanging up as well. Trotting over to where my brother was watching T.V (this was becoming a routine) I poked him until I got Hao's attention.

"What?!" He demanded irritably as he took his eyes of his precious T.V show and gave me an annoyed look.

"Can you drive me to Tamao's house Onee-Chan?" I asked hopefully, taking on the one-Chan for effect. My brother's eyes softened at this, as I'd known they would, and he thought hard even though I knew I had him.

"Well… alright. But you owe me!" Hao said, and I grinned.

Score for the "leetle boy"!

I jumped out of Hao's car and waved as he drived away, feeling pleased with my success. I made my way over to the koi pond where we'd first met, and fond memories of my childhood swarmed through me. I broke into a jog as I caught sight of my pink haired friend, and she turned and blushed before smiling at me.

"H-hello Yoh-kun… how are you?" She stammered, and I flashed a brilliant smile in her direction.

"I'm great, how 'bout you?" I asked, and Tamao turned a further a shade of red.

"Uh, I-I'm great too." She said nervously. I gave her another reassuring smile before taking off my sandals and dipping my feet into the cool waters of the pond. I watched in fascination as the fat, lazy fish shot away at an incredible speed, only to slowly and cautiously return to nibble at the foreign object that had entered their domain.

Tamao watched me for several minutes before slowly easing herself next to me. Taking off her sandals she also put them in the water, and we sat there in companionable silence for a long time. Finally I spoke.

"Remember when we first met?" I asked, and Tamao let out a laugh.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She laughed, not stuttering for once. "I fell in the pond and you dived in after me. You cried like a baby afterwards because you thought you ruined your headphones." I joined in, grinning at the memory.

"Ha ha, that's right. Then Hao made fun of me and told me to see if the person was really in danger before diving into a pond to save them. Horo and Hao made fun of me weeks after that incident." I said good naturedly, and Tamao's smile faltered.

"I'm s-sorry if I caused you trouble back then." She stammered, and I shook my head, still smiling ruefully.

"Don't apologize Tamao. It's not your fault I'm a numb skull." I told her, but Tamao didn't laugh or smile.

"I don't think you're a numb skull." She said quietly, throwing me off guard. What the heck was I supposed to say to that?

"Oh…well, it doesn't matter. What's in the past is in the past, so why worry about it?" I said cheerily, and Tamao gave me a shy answering smile.

"I'm glad you're my friend Yoh-kun." She said with a peaceful look on her face, and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm your friend too Tamao." I said, and my pink haired friend flushed with happiness. Suddenly she frowned.

"These past years have been… awkward. I always feel hot and confused around you Yoh, and I didn't know what to make of it. I thought maybe if I asked you out, it would make the feelings go away. But then you started crushing on Anna Kyoyouma, and I didn't know what to do."

I didn't have anything to say to that. I knew exactly how she felt, especially during the time that Hao was dating Anna. I'd been so confused and guilty; I didn't know what to think.

"But you know what?" I said slowly as an idea hit me, and Tamao glanced at me. "Maybe… maybe it's like you told me once. Maybe you were meant for someone else. Just like I guess I'm not cut out to be with someone like Anna. Maybe we're just destined to be friends, and theirs someone nearby whom you're overlooking." I couldn't have felt prouder of my little speech, though it also gave way to the reality I'd made in my mind, but never voiced aloud.

"_I guess I'm not cut out to be with someone like Anna…"_

Tamao stared at me for a long time, and then she smiled. It was a really nice smile, different from the ones she had been giving me all year, up until now. It was a true smile.

"You know… I think you're right Yoh. But… it's such a big change, thinking of you just as a friend. It might take awhile to get used to, but until then," Here Tamao grinned at me. "I guess we're through." I pretended to look offended and lightly shoved her shoulder.

"You're dumping me already? How rude!" I said obnoxiously, and we both burst into laughter. Much to my surprise, Tamao laid her head on my shoulder, looking absolutely exhausted.

"It's nice to be able to talk with you one on one like this Yoh. We should do it with the others as well." She said, and I grinned and nodded.

"Definitely." I said, and we sat in silence for a long time, until Tamao started to hum. It was a nice hum, and I listened to it and felt an incredible sense of peace. When she finished I stood up and put on my sandals before offering my hand to Tamao. She took it and I heaved to her feet.

"Well, I best get going. Anna says I have to do extra chores for her today since she let me off yesterday, so she's going to pick me up." I told Tamao, who looked sympathetic.

"Try not to let her work you too hard Yoh." She called as I jogged away, and I waved a hand flippantly in response. I was surprised to see Anna's car already parked outside, but shrugged off by thinking she was just being punctual. Then there was Anna, a faraway look in her gorgeous golden eyes. I swallowed heavily and shook my head before jogging over to her.

"Hey there Anna." I said with a grin, and Anna blinked, looking slightly startled to see me. Then she gave me a cool look, and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Hi. What was with the shenanigans at the end?" She asked, and I froze. Had Anna been listening in to our conversation? I began to sweat heavily as thought of how I'd admitted to crushing on her, and glanced at her nervously. Anna's face was a carefully blank mask, as always. I began to relax, she must've just listened in to the end, when she first got here, or she probably would've mentioned it.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "Tamao's my friend, so I treated her as a friend should." Anna gave me a long look, and then shrugged.

"Whatever. Just get into the car." She said, and I hopped in, wondering why there was such a frigid silence in the air. Anna pulled into the drive way of En Inn and got out. I soon followed her, wondering what I had done wrong this time.

* * *

"Horo. I know you're there and you're just not answering the phone. You told me about how excited you were about getting Caller ID. Anyway, I just called to say I wasn't lying about Tamao and we're not going out. If you don't believe, call Tamao and ask her yourself. See ya, Yoh."

I hung up the phone and slunk down in a chair next to Hao, dispiritedly watching the T.V show as well. I missed Horo so much, I wished he would just stop being such a mule headed jackass and realize that he was being jealous for no reason. But I wasn't going to apologize, not when it wasn't my fault.

As the minutes turned into hours, I began to despair that Horo would ever be my friend again. Then, lo and behold, the phone rang. Jumping up, I raced to the phone and picked it up.

"Horo Horo?" I said breathlessly, and there was a pause on the other side.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ren snapped irritably. "Do I sound like that idiot to you?" My heart sank and I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Hao, its Ren." I muttered and my long haired twin got up and grabbed the phone. He shooed me away and I went into my room, feeling slightly depressed. I wished Manta or Tamao were here, so then I'd have someone to talk to about Horo, but there was no one. Not even Anna.

"I miss my best friend." I whispered, feeling a painful knot in my stomach as I remembered what had happened the day Tamao had asked me out. Suddenly my door banged open and Hao stuck in his head.

"Phone for you Yoh." He said, tossing it carelessly into my lap. I stared at it dumbly for a moment before placing it to my ear and mouth.

"Hello?" I said dully, not really expecting much.

"Hey Yoh! Is that really anyway to treat your buddy?!" Horo yelled, and my eyes widened.

"Horo Horo?!" I exclaimed in surprise, and I could almost imagine Horo's grin.

"In the flesh- err, voice." Horo said cheerfully, and I felt myself grin.

"What's up dude?" I asked him in elation, wondering how my day could get any better.

"Well, I got your message and I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted. "We're cool, right?" There was a brief hesitation before Horo answered.

"Right." He said firmly, and I felt a grin break across my face.

"Then that's all that matters."

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry about the ending, I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Hope you enjoyed, R&R.**


	9. A Strange Sickness

**Disclaimer: Own Shaman King, I do not.**

**Author Note: Alright, sorry for the late update and happy belated birthday to Smart Angel. I wanted to get this posted on the twentieth, but I was gone on vacation in Florida at the time. THEN my first week of high school started right after, and my life's been really hectic ever since. Finally, my parents are restricting the use of my computer since apparently I'm "obsessed". I'm not obsessed! Okay, maybe just a little... **

* * *

I woke up a week later after the Tamao/Horo incident feeling oddly wary and nervous. When I thought hard, I realized the simple reason why; Anna. Not only had she been cold shouldering me lately, but she'd also informed me that the project was almost finished. This filled me with unprecedented sadness, and I wished there was a way I could prolong it. However, all good (and painful) things must come to an end, as Areopostle says.

Why do I get the feeling I said that wrong?

Anyway (stay focused Yoh) I got out of bed and hit the showers. Thankfully, it was Sunday, the day of rest and no school. Theoretically of course.

"Yoh! You still have twenty seconds, so STOP COMPLAINING!" Anna yelled, and I resisted the urge to moan with pain. We were trying, wait, what the hell am I saying? I was trying out a new exercise called the "electric chair" and let me tell you, it hurts like shit.

I'll explain it to you even though you can probably figure out for yourself. First you have the choice of using a wall or not. I never got that choice, but whatever, just saying. Next, you bend down like you're sitting on an invisible chair and you hold that position. Painful right? But that's not the worst of it, as Anna also makes me do it wearing forty pound weights.

"Aaanaaaa…" I complained, and Anna sent me a viscous glare. I noted that her face was flushed slightly, though I was in too much pain to pay much attention to it.

"If you're going to ask whether or not your done, don't, or I'll add on another minute."

I was silent for the rest of the painful, excruciatingly long twenty seconds.

"Ow, I can't feel me legs." I moaned as I unbuckled my weights and slumped onto the couch. Anna soon followed and sent me an irritable glare.

"What do you think you're doing? You still have to cook!" Anna ordered, and I glumly slouched down even further into the couch. When I showed no sign of moving, Anna shot me a furious glare, causing me to slowly get up and make my way to the much hated kitchen.

Then I remembered what Chef Finn had said to me about becoming a good cook, and felt myself grin. I'd show Anna I could cook, and then maybe she'd be a bit nicer to me. I rifled through a French cookbook out of curiosity, Anna seemed to enjoy French food.

But cripes, the stuff was hard to make. And it had really big and complicated words like simmer and bouillabaisse. I quickly gave up trying to cook French food; Anna's household probably didn't have the ingredients anyway, and settled on good ol' fashioned curry and smoked fish, Japanese style.

Once I'd chopped the fish and started boiling water, I let out a smile. This meal would be perfect. As I worked, I slowly let my mind wander. How had Anna become such good friends with someone famous like Chef Finn? Their temperaments didn't seem very compatible (both being voracious and difficult) and yet the two got along just great. In fact, Chef Finn could make Anna laugh, a feat even I hadn't accomplished yet!

So caught up in my musings was I that didn't notice the fact that my food was burning until it was too late.

"Yoh? Yoh! Why the fuck is there smoke coming from the kitchen?!" I heard Anna yell, and I came too and cast a glance at my food.

"Aw shit." I said angrily as I began coughing. Black smoke billowed everywhere as the curry I'd worked so hard to make burned, and I grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on the ruined food.

There was a fwoosh! as the water hit the hot food and sent out an explosion, and I was thrown backwards from the force. Pots and pans went flying everywhere, and the fish I'd been baking landing right in my hands.

"Yeow!" I shouted as the hot meat scalded my hands, and whipped the fish away as fast as possible. At that point, Anna came in with a murderous expression on her face. She stopped dead and stared at the wreckage that was once known as a kitchen, and I felt time slow down as her golden eyes board holes into mine. Then she did the must surprising thing of all.

Anna began to laugh.

Shaking her head helplessly, she moved forward and helped me to my feet. I was too stunned to say anything and watched as, still chuckling softly, Anna made her way around the room, picking up the mess I'd made and putting it back in its place. When she finished she grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water before setting it on the counter of the now clean kitchen. Finally she grabbed my burned hands and dunked them into the icy cold water.

"Aagh!" I cried as my hands burned like fire from the cold contact. I whipped my hands out and Anna's good humor dropped instantly.

"Put your hands back in, dumbass." She ordered, and I slowly put my hands back in, more afraid of Anna then the pain I would feel from the cold water. After several minutes, the pain seemed to suspend itself, and Anna told me to take my hands out.

I complied, and Anna grabbed my arm. I felt a tingling feeling shiver through me as her slender fingers touched my arm, but decided not to comment. Anna led me to the living room and then went to a shelf and pulled down a first aid kit. Taking out some of those long band aides and some cream, Anna walked over to me and put some of the soothing cream on my still hurting hands. Then she wrapped the band aides around my hands and I stared at her.

"Uh… thanks, I think." I said lamely, and Anna shrugged, looking suddenly annoyed.

"Don't mention it," She said before heading back to the T.V. Then she stopped and glared at me with dangerous gold eyes. "And I mean it. Don't mention it to anybody or I'll kill you." She threatened, and I gulped nervously.

"Y-yes ma- I mean, yes Anna." I said quickly, and Anna gave a brusque nod in response. Suddenly she spoke up again.

"Yoh, can you do me a favor?" From the way she asked it, I knew I'd have to do it no matter what, so I resigned myself to nodding tiredly. Anna gave a satisfied smirk. "Good, I need you to go grocery shopping, there's a list on the table." My heart sank at these words; she'd been planning this all along, which usually spelled trouble.

I went and grabbed the list (it was so long I thought for a moment I was going to faint) then headed out with my platinum credit card clutched in my hand. First I headed over to Hokaides and bought some delicious looking Curry N' Fish, their specialty.

Then I headed to Motsumoto's Store for the Grocery Inclined (that title always makes me laugh. It's so weird, don't you agree?) And bought everything the paper told me to. I'll tell you, it was almost as exhausting as weight running. As I was checking out I recognized the cashier.

"Maria!" I said in surprise, and the dark haired girl looked up in surprise, and then flashed me a smile.

"Yoh-kun!" The foreign exchange student said in her accented Japanese, dark eye lashes fluttering gently. I felt oddly warm, and looked away for a moment. Then my gaze found hers and I grinned good naturedly.

"The one and only." I told her, and Maria laughed a clear, bell like sound.

"You haven't changed much Yoh-kun, how are you doing?" She asked, and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just getting some stuff for my friend." I told her, and Maria blinked before nodding.

"I see… well, you'd better hurry then," She said kindly. "I wouldn't want to cause your friend problems." I nodded and handed her my credit card before hefting the large baggage I was forced to carry. Maria's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're much stronger then I thought Yoh!" She exclaimed as I lifted the heavy bags with ease, and I blinked in surprise, and then felt slightly embarrassed.

"Naw, this stuff's just lighter then it looks," I told her, but Maria looked unconvinced. "Look, I gotta go, see ya!" I said hurriedly, still feeling warm around the collar, before setting off.

"Okay then, bye Yoh-kun!" She called after me, and I waved in response with my somewhat free hand. As I headed back to the En Inn I wondered how some of my other sorta not really friends from school where doing. I'd never really thought about it before, but I unconsciously decided to start hanging with them a bit more.

When I got to the En Inn I was surprised to find Anna not in her usual spot by the T.V. I looked around, wondering where she was, and cautiously set the groceries on the table.

"Anna?" I called out, and there was no response. Suddenly I stiffened as I heard a faint retching from upstairs. Making my way upstairs, I carefully knocked on the door of the bathroom; I had no desire to have a repeat of the shower episode.

"Fuck off." Came Anna's muffled reply, and I frowned. She sounded like her usual self but…

"Anna? Are you alright? I thought I heard someone throwing up." I called, and there was silence for several minutes.

"I said, fuck off Yoh! And why are you back so early?" She said irritably, and I frowned before glancing at my watch.

"Anna, I've been gone four hours." I told her, and there was more silence.

"Whatever, just… go away, alright? You can head home; you're done for the day." Anna decided, and I frowned. Did she think I was stupid or something? (Don't answer that) Anna was clearly not alright, and I couldn't just leave her.

"Anna, I'm coming in." I told her, and without waiting for an answer, I barged in. A rank smell hit me first, and I resisted the impulse to gag. There stood a shaky, flushed Anna, looking exhausted, standing by the toilet that was the center of the disgusting smell. I was right; Anna had been throwing up.

"You bastard." She cursed before shivering violently and sending another jet of vomit into the toilet. I ignored this and leaned forward, grabbing her and pressing my head against hers. I felt no embarrassment, for this was how my family always checked each others temperatures.

"You're burning up." I muttered, feeling like a dolt for not realizing it sooner. But how could I, when I'd barely been near her and been too stupid to make the connection between her flushed face and frequent trips to the bathroom. Anna wrenched herself away, looking furious.

"I'm just fine you idiot." She snapped, and I gave her a long look. She was shivering and flushed, with a dribble of vomit on her chin. Ignoring her protests, I picked Anna up bridal style and headed into her room.

It was now much cleaner, with all the charts and what not for our project stacked away neatly, and I sat her on her bed. Inwardly marveling at my new found strength, I gave the angry looking Anna a reassuring smile.

"I'll make you some soup." I decided before heading downstairs, again ignoring Anna's angry yelling. I grabbed some instant soup and then pulled out some sleeping pills. I felt bad about drugging Anna, but I doubted she'd rest and relax without it, too angry and humiliated by my actions.

Glancing at the dosage I poured out the required amount into the soup and then headed upstairs. Anna was busy throwing up into a pail by her bedside, but once she was finished she glared at me with the dull eyes of someone delirious.

Wondering what she had so that she was merely flushed when I'd first came, angry but sick and fevered when I got back from shopping, and now delirious, I gently tilted up her head and coaxed the drugged soup down her system.

Anna let out a contented sigh and lay her head back, falling asleep almost instantly. I smiled fondly at her, feeling happy that the drug had taken effect so quickly, and thoughtlessly stroked her smooth warm cheek.

Realizing what I was doing, I jerked my hand away only to notice Anna was shivering. Frowning, I got up and grabbed a blanket. Placing it over her, I smiled in satisfaction, then frowned again as a thought occurred to me.

I couldn't very well leave a sick Anna at home by herself with only her uncaring drunkard jerk parents (try saying that five times fast), so I made a quick decision. Heading all over the house, I searched in vain for a phone. Cursing to myself and regretting the fact that I'd decided not to get a cell phone, I reluctantly left the house in search of a pay phone.

"Asakura residence." Hao drawled in boredom, and my heart leapt. This was perfect, now I didn't have to think up a lie to get myself to see Hao without arousing suspicion.

"Hao?" I breathed with a huge grin plastered across my face, and I heard Hao's voice catch.

"Yoh? Is that you?" Hao muttered, and I nodded before remembering I was on a telephone.

"Yeah. Listen Hao, I have a favor I need you to pull off for me." I said, and I heard an inundated sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Naturally." Hao grumbled good naturedly, and I laughed. Then I was back to business.

"Listen Hao, Anna's sick- really sick. I'm worried about her being alone with her parents, so I'm gonna stay at the En Inn tonight."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait just a second," Hao interrupted, sounding shocked and something else that I couldn't identify. "You're going to stay at Anna's house? Her parents'll kill you if they find out you're there, that is, if Anna doesn't get to you first."

"I don't care," I said with great determination. "Please Hao; Anna's got something really bad. I can't do this without you. Will you help me Onee-Chan, please?" I begged, and there was silence for a long time on the other side. Just when I thought maybe he'd hung up, Hao spoke.

"Alright, but now you double owe me…" He trailed off and I interrupted him, feeling ecstatic.

"Yes! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best brother ever!" I shouted before slamming the pay phone shut and racing back to the En Inn. Skidding to a halt outside I frowned as I saw Mr. Kyoyouma's car parked outside the garage.

"They're home early..." I muttered before heading around towards Anna's window and breaking my promise to never scale her houses side again. I knew I was being stupid and stubborn and Anna would probably be fine by tomorrow (unless she hurt herself killing me), but I couldn't help myself. Anna was my friend and the thought of her alone with her uncaring parents was more then I could bear.

Clambering up the side once more, I made it to her window (which was, thankfully, open) after what seemed like hours but was actually several minutes. Jumping onto the floor I looked around and smiled at the sight of the sleeping Anna.

"Hey there." I whispered to her prone form before feeling my heart leap as she rolled over slightly.

"Wah... Yoh, you baka moron..." She grunted, and I couldn't help but laugh before I realized she was shivering again. Frowning, I wondered what to do. I couldn't very well find her another blanket with her parents prowling the house, but I wanted her to stay warm.

Leaning over her to press my forehead against hers, I frowned as I felt her hot skin burn up against mine. Anna let a soft sigh escape her perfectly sculpted lips before frowning in irritation.

"Just hold me you bastard." She muttered, and I blinked, startled. What the hell?

"Anna...?" I asked timidly, unsure whether or not she was awake. The young woman merely stirred slightly and half turned over. Shrugging it off, I started to pull away before Anna's arm shot out and grabbed my arm. Using her legendary strength, she pulled me onto the bed, and I felt my legs topple on part of her body while my face ate pillow.

_Oh shit._

Struggling to move frantically, I managed to maneuver myself so that all of my body was on one side of the bed, but now I was at loss.

_How am I supposed to get out of bed without waking Anna up?_ I couldn't help but wonder worriedly, and Anna half nodded as though agreeing with someone.

"You are the clumsiest idiot I've ever had the misfortune to meet..." She muttered with a half smile on her face, and I couldn't help but feel slightly amused at her mutterings. Propping myself up on one arm, I stared at her for a long time.

She was so beautiful... I felt my heart ache as I gazed at her, and for the millionth time wished that Anna returned my feelings. I idly reminisced over all our misadventures together, and then wondered what excuse my brother had come up with back at home.

Sighing slightly, I resigned myself to sleeping her bed. I mean, I didn't want to wake her up or anything, ya know.

I don't believe myself either, don't worry.

Pulling off my headphones, I gently pulled placed them on a nearby dresser. I then allowed myself to drink in Anna's beauty before careful moving away from her body, mindful of my future health.

"Goodnight Anna." I whispered before closing my eyes and slowly drifting off into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in weeks.

* * *

**Author Note: Wah! I've wanted to write this chapter for, like, ever! Sorry for the delay, as I explained above, school tends to slow a person down on their literature. And parents. And going to Florida with no internet access. Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
